One Little Thing Can Change A Life
by Stroylover
Summary: The team was called to the house of a young couple. When the team was searching the house, they found something that could change the whole case. What is this thing? Is it good or is it bad? (JENNY IS ALIVE)


This is my first story that I have ever made and I hope you people like it. I made this story with the help of a story that I read. The title is Metamorphosis and it is by NCIS-Tiva-Abby. If you like, this thank you might want to check out that story. Hope you like it.

chapter 1

They pulled up to a modern suburban house. It was white with dark blue shutters. It also had a wraparound porch with a white porch swing. When they walked into the house, you could tell that there had been a fight. There where picture laying on the floor with shatter into several pieces.

As they walked farther into the house, they start to see drops of blood. When they reached the kitchen, they found two bodies. A young man and woman in their 20s each with a kitchen knife in their body.

Tony, Ziva, and McGee looked at Gibbs and waited for him to say or do something. That is when they all heard a noise come from upstairs. Gibbs turned to give them a hand signal to tell them to go up the stairs to find out what that was. When they reached the top of the stairs, Ziva and Tony went to the right, McGee went to the left, and Gibbs went forwards.

"Clear!" Shouted Gibbs from the master bedroom.

"Clear!" Shouted Ziva from the office.

"Clear!" Shouted Tony from the bathroom.

"Clear!" Shouted McGee from the guestroom.

There was one room left and Ziva was heading in that direction. When she reached the room, she saw that the door had a sign that said Ariel. She turned to see the buys all looking at her. She looked at Gibbs asking with she should open it. His answer was a quick nod. She turned back to the door and reached out for the door handle. She turned it and pushed open the door. When the door was completely open, she stepped in.

The room had light yellow walls, with a white crib rocking chair. A light brown changing table and dresser. Tony, Gibbs, and McGee all stood in the doorway, watching as Ziva walked over to the crib. When she reached the crib, she looked in. Only to find a four week old baby in a pink onesie. There was a light green blanket at her feet that had flowers on it. You could tell she had been crying because her face had tearstains and her nose was runny.

"Hi there, you must be Ariel." Ziva said to the little girl that was laying there looking up at her.

When they thought she might not cry after all. She bottom lip started to quiver. Then all you could hear in the room was the wales of a ten week old. McGee quickly put his hands over his ears trying to block out the sound. Tony took a few steps back in shock. Gibbs just stood there waiting to see what Ziva would do.

"Aww, Ariel don't cry everything will be all right. No one is going to hurt you. I won't let anyone try." Ziva said to her as she reached in the crib to pick up the crying baby.

Once Ariel was in Ziva arms, she stopped crying. She snuggled into Ziva chest clamming down. Ziva started to rock her in her arms, trying to get her to fall asleep. As she did so, Gibbs watched Ziva with Ariel and he started to smile at them. McGee put his hands down and just watched in shock at Ziva. Tony was smiling at Ziva, thinking about she would be a great mother.

Ziva turned to the boys and smiled at them. She walked closer so she could do introductions.

"Boys, I would like you to meet Ariel. Ariel this is Gibbs, his my boss and kind of like my daddy." When she said that Gibbs walked over to them. He placed a kiss on Ziva's check and then placed a kiss on Ariel's head.

"It's nice to meet you Ariel." he said in a soft tone to Ariel.

"This man right here is McGee. He loves computers." She said to her, as she walked over to McGee.

"Hi…I Ariel" he said still in shock. He then ran his finger over her face.

"Last, but not least, is Tony. Tony loves to mess with McGee and he loves to watch and quote movies." She said as she looked up at him, with a small, sweet smile.

"Hey there Ariel. You are one really cute baby." He said looking down at her, and then looked a Ziva with a small smile.

"Okay guys, I want Tony and McGee down stairs working. Ziva, you stay up here with the baby. You need to pack the diaper bag because she staying with you until we find her some family." Gibbs said to them.

"But Gibbs, what will happen with she doesn't have any living family. What happens then?" Ziva asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Then she'll be put in foster care." Gibbs said knowing what she is thinking.

"Okay" Ziva said

With that, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs headed down stairs leaving Ziva and Ariel alone. When they were gone, Ziva looked down at Ariel. Ariel had fallen asleep in Ziva's arm, while snugged into her chest. Ziva smiled down at her and walked over to the changing table to change her into a clean diaper.

When Ziva set her down Ariel woke up. She looked up at Ziva to see her smiling down at her. With that, Ziva grabbed a clean diaper, baby wipes, and baby powder. Undoing her onesie, Ziva started changing. When she was finished, Ziva tossed away the old diaper and used wipes, then put Ariel's onesie back on.

Ziva picked her back up and walked over to the rocking chair. Slowly rocking Ariel, Ziva sung her a little bit of a lullaby she knew. With that, Ariel had fallen asleep. Once she was asleep, Ziva got up and placed Ariel in her crib. Once Ariel was in her crib and her blanket was placed on top of her, Ziva started to pack the diaper bag (plus one more bag). She packed diapers, baby powder, wipes, clothes, toys, shoes, blankets, hair bows and headbands, a sling to carry Ariel and her coat because it was getting cold outside.

Just as Ziva finished, she heard Ariel starting to cry. Ziva placed the bags by her door, and then walked back to the crib to get Ariel. When Ziva looked inside the crib, she saw Ariel with tears running down her face.

"Come now Tateleh, I'm right here. I didn't go anywhere, okay?" Ziva said while picking up Ariel and soothing her.

Once Ariel stopped crying, Ziva walked to the door and picked up the bags she put by the door. Once the bags where on her shoulder, she made her way down the stairs. When Ziva made it down the stairs, she saw Ducky looking at her.

"Now Ariel, this man right here is Ducky. He's a doctor and a very kind man." Ziva said as she walked up to Ducky so he can see Ariel.

"Hi there Ariel. It's a great honor to meet you." Ducky said smiling down at Ariel.

"Well, I packed her bags. I just need any food or formula that they have. After that we can leave." Ziva stated.

"I'll go and check Ziver." Gibbs said as he made his way back to the kitchen.

When Gibbs came back, he a many things of baby food and several boxes of formula. He also gathered the bottled and bottle tops. One of the bottles had been made. Gibbs came and put the food and bottles in the diaper bag. He still held the made bottle in his hand.

"Now that the bags are packed and Ariel is changed, can someone take her for some time, please?" Ziva begged them has she held Ariel.

"I'll take her." Gibbs stated as he held his arms out for Ariel.

"Thank you." Ziva said as she handed Ariel to Gibbs.

Once Ariel was on Gibbs arms, she woke up. Gibbs then put to bottle to her lips. Instead of drinking it, Ariel started to cry. Tony and McGee walked in to see what the trouble was.

"I think she likes you better, Ziver." Gibbs said trying to stop Ariel's cries.

"Let me have her." Ziva said holding her arms out to hold Ariel.

Once Ariel was in Ziva arms, she stops carrying. Ziva then put the bottle to her lips like Gibbs had done. Ariel took the bottle and finished so fast that it shocked the team. Ziva set the bottle down and grabbed the dishtowel Gibbs held out for her. Ziva placed the towel on her shoulder. She placed Ariel on her shoulder and started to burp her. Once Ariel let out a few burps, Ziva placed her in her car seat and tossed the towel in the sink.

"Wow Ziva. How did you know how to do that?" Tony asked in shocked at the ex-mossed agent.

"I use to help my mom with my baby sister." Ziva said in a happy-sad tone.

"Well were done here. Let's get back to HQ." Gibbs said as he picked up the sleeping Ariel, that was laying in her car seat.

With that said, Tony, McGee, Ducky, and Ziva followed Gibbs out of the house. With the evidence and sleeping baby in tow. Gibbs put Ariel in the backseat of his car. McGee hopped in the passenger seat. Tony and Ziva hopped in the back, one on each side of Ariel. Gibbs ran behind the car to the divers' seat. Once he was in, he started the car and drove off at a safe seeped to NCIS.


End file.
